User blog:Neverhood266/Lady Liberty's story
(Voiced by Tress macNeille): Lady liberty was created from one of Dr. Kiln's most prized possession, a piece of the statue of liberty from Earth and the very first man-made warrior that didn't either melt away or implode causing the equipment to jam up. Unfortunately for Dr. Kiln, being made from the DNA of the statue of freedom had given Libby the ability to tell right from wrong and refused to do be part of his army which ended with Kiln locking her away and get her to conform to his rules. During that time, Hoppy from the Clayfighters had turned up on the island were Kiln's hideout was located but ended up outnumbered by Kiln's mean minions who dragged his battered self to the Doc were he was to be converted to the mechanical mutant T-Hoppy. It was some moment before the operation when Hoppy met Lady Liberty and after learning about there respective contempt for Kiln, they became allies and began plotting to escape. The attempt didn't go so well so Hoppy gave himself up so Libby could go get help, as the minions had them cornered and after leaving the labratory thanks to Hoppy's sacrifice, Libby began searching for help no sooner then when she ran off as fast as she could. Lady Liberty managed to survive the wildness of Claymodo island by using her soldier instincts and skills and some later, she ran into two outsiders named Bad Mr. Frosty and the Blob who were looking for their friend Hoppy. After making it clear that she was not a bad guy, Libby went on to tell them about their friend's fate and that Dr. Kiln was planning to unleash an army of warriors to invade and conquer all of Claydonia. Knowing that them alone wouldn't do much progress, the two Clayfighters along with Liberty went back to Mudville to bring rest of the Clayfighters along with them to stop Kiln and save Hoppy. Just when their rented plane was just around the island, their plane got shot down but thanks to Liberty's survival skills, their where no casualties but the crash did end up seperating the good guys all across the island. Then soon came the Claymodo wars (63 1/3/Sculptor's cut) and after fighting her way through the bad guys had found her pal Hoppy only to realized what had happened to him. Though reluctant to fight him, Lady Liberty and T-Hoppy fought firearm to firearm until she finally managed to subdue T-Hoppy and with some unlikely help from Boogerman (Boogerman's story), she managed to get her friend to finally snap out of it. After returning back home victorious, our brave heroes went their sperate ways with Lady Liberty using her newly revitalized patriotism, became the new head law enforcer in town and thanks to her, the corruptness of the police force was no more. They people of Mudville were so thankful for Libby's dedication that they once thought about making a statue in her honour, but she was soon given a letter from Frosty that the team was reuniting to investigate the suspicious new theme park. The whole park was a trap as everyone both good, evil and all the rest found out as owner President Sculptasaur had planned to eliminate everyone who he felt had wronged him. Lady Liberty along with her partners in justice are now to take out the owner as well as Kiln's bad guys again and she has made a pledge to help save the day once again, "For liberty and freedom for all!". Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts